RETURN TO PARADISE FANFIC
by percabeth4ever1951
Summary: Plz, just bear with me, this book is too good to not write a fanfic about... Caleb is the person thought to have hit Maggie with a car after a party... He might be, but he runs away before anybody can find out, let alone Maggie, who became his girlfriend after he came out of jail, they meet at a camp for drunk driving participants and victims... My Shot at this... plz... R&R ENJOY!


Fanfiction: Return to Paradise K, SO NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, JUST WANT THIS TO BE FOR FUN, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SIMONE EKELES

**Hopefully, I'll update regularly... 3 R&R!**

**Caleb**

It was the first day of September, a Monday, and the sun was reflecting off the rivers, shining like stars. It was the start of a new day, a new year and, my first day of University. I was a law student in Harvard, and I was studying a Bachelor's in Maths, and for those who knew me from my previous life, don't laugh. I'm not joking or skylarking. It's true, and for those who don't know me, let me tell you, I'm not even near being a law student. I'm an ex-con and I have bent the rules numerous times, and I have been in Juvie. How the heck did I get into Law school you ask? My cousin applied for me, and now many people have asked how my cousin did that for me. She's an American Legend; the most decorated American Olympic Gymnast of the 2012 Olympics, and a World Champion. When she talks, people listen, and I owe my life to her. I used to be a wrestling champ in Paradise, Ohio, and now I am a Law Student in Boston, MA. I have probably changed my life path 360 degrees.

On the first day of group assessments, I remember the very encouraging words that my cousin said to me: " Caleb, this is you new life, to throw away all the trash that was in your life or to add to the pile is your choice, but no matter the outcome, you will still have a family with us." And now, stepping on the warm asphalt road to the Law Department, I start my journey as a new person, and a freshman University student.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things were going pretty easy for me, I did my homework, got average marks and I didn't flunk out of Law or Mathematics. Then, I decided to join some clubs, and I found the Re-START program club. It was for those who have been involved in Drunk Driving, the victim or the person committing the crime. I thought that if I went, I would fit in more. And at first it seemed so. I thought signing up for a camp would be fun! How stupid could I get? It was REHAB camp, and of course it would be telling why you drove drunk, and what you could have changed etc. etc. and it would be to little kids in High School. My cousin immediately approved so I went.

Packing for the trip was pretty easy, I packed two of my warmest leather jackets, a few pairs of shorts, some t-shirts and a few boxers and tank tops. Although it would be summer, I still had summer school to take as a prerequisite for Law 102. Of course, if I failed the year-end provincials, I would have to miss a week of Re-START camp. Luckily, after the Provincials at the end of summer, I passed and still in my Harvard Law School Tux, hopped on the bus that would bring me to the camp I had dreaded/waited excitedly to go to for 3 months.

When the bus slowly stopped, I stepped off, and immediately, I found myself facing a community centre, and outside was my old probation officer, and a line of different teens, 3 girls and 2 boys. One of the girls looked like one of my girlfriends from Paradise, Maggie. But it couldn't be; it was impossible. I walked up to Damon, and said:

"Hey Damon, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?"

That startled him and annoyed he turned around. I saw a flicker of annoyance in his face before he recognized me.

"Caleb Becker, how have you been? Why are you on this trip?"

I laughed confidently and I told him the reason I was here, and what University I was currently attending. He said he was proud of me, and I was really happy because Damon never praised anyone.

And then I saw her, not just the side, her whole face, it was really her.

Maggie.

**Maggie**

When I saw him, the granola bar I was nibbling on dropped out of my hand and onto the pavement. I caught his eye, and his eyes widened a bit, and then he just looked away. A few moments later, he was next to me on the white van which was to take us to the first camp destination. He was wearing a tux and it had a badge that I couldn't really read on the breast of it. He had worn nerd glasses and he looked really nerdy which I knew he wasn't with his tux on, his muscles looked as if they had shrunk.

He looked so friendly, and he was introducing himself, when he got to me. He paused for a second before sticking his hand out to introduce himself.

"Hi, my name is Caleb Becker and I'm a sophomore at Harvard's Law School, I'm 16 and I enjoy wrestling. What about you?"

I replied like usual to all those who had asked me,

"Hi, I'm Maggie, I'm a sophomore at Berkley and I'm 16 also, I enjoy learning Spanish and I'm going to Spain next year."

He quickly turned around on the way said a quick 'Nice to meet you' then he stuck his ear buds in his ears, I wanted to talk to him, but I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me. When Damon announced a washroom break, I was so happy; finally I would be able to talk to Caleb alone. Or so I thought. When I got off, Caleb was nowhere to be seen, when he walked out of the washroom, he was talking to Matt, one of the few boys on the trip. I walked up and said:

"Caleb, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Maggie!"

"I just wanted to tell you that I really want to ask if you remember me. I don't mean to be rude, I just want you to think if you remember if I was every your girlfriend, I just used to have a boyfriend called Caleb and he was a wrestling champion."

"Actually Maggie –"

Damon suddenly interrupted us,

"Everybody, get back on the bus!"

_Darn yet another lost moment… _I thought to myself.

After our wonderful, yet awkward bus ride, we finally reached our camp grounds. Then came the bad news.

3


End file.
